


Criminal Minds One Shots

by Midnight_180_Wolf



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, One Shot, Parties, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Sex, Smut, Sweetness, more tags to be added on later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 8,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_180_Wolf/pseuds/Midnight_180_Wolf
Summary: I will take requests!I will do fluff, angst, smut, etc.





	1. Information on this one shot book

**Author's Note:**

> Not a chapter but what to expect for this story!

Hello!

I will update this book when I get a request or when I get an idea for a one-shot.

Please tell me the characters that you want and what the one-shot about.

If I don't respond right away it means I am in school.

I will have the request done on the day I receive the request or the next day. 


	2. Supernatural AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Powerrangersrock.
> 
> Wanted a Dragon Reid/Vampire Hitch. The others are different supernatural creatures and they find out that he is a dragon and revels it when Jack and Henry go missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy this!   
My first time typing a dragon/Vampire/ Supernatural AU!

Reid sighs as his phone rings and he answers it. "Hello?" He answers. All Reid heard was breathing. Reid stays still and listens to carefully and fells the scales on his body move." Jack and Henry are with me." Reid gasps and lets out a puff of smoke and growls.

"Reid?" Rossi who was a werewolf question as he sees him rush in. "Where's hotch?" He asks. "In his office. What's wrong?" Rossi asks looking at the worried male. "Jack and Henry were taken."He says and walks to Hotch office. He opens the door and Hotch looks up and immediately stands up.

What wrong? You and the boys are supposed to be at the house. Ried agreed to watch them and allow JJ to spend some time with Will. The others were either shopping or at home relaxing. "I got a call from someone and my scales moved" Hotch nods his head understanding that whenever his scales move it means that something is wrong.

"Let's inform the other." He says and they both walk out of the room and into the room that Rossi was in. Rossi looks up and notices something odd about Ried. Something was wrong.

All the other came in and they all sat down except for Reid. He was trying hard to let the smoke come out of his mouth. His pulis change to brown to Red. He was a fire dragon.

"What's going on?" Garcia asks and suddenly Reid's wings pop open. The team looked at him in shock. "You're a dragon!?" JJ asks and notices the fear in his eyes. "He is and why you guys are here are because he can sense something wrong. Jack and Henry were taken but he doesn't know who took him." Hotch says and the team nods. JJ gasps and her wings pop open.

"For now we need to be calm and to find them. " Hotch says and the team nod and got ready to track down the kidnapper. They leave the room except for JJ. "JJ I'm sorry." He says and she hugs them. "We all make mistakes and this wasn't your fault." She says as she wraps her white wings around Reid. Thank you, JJ. Now, let's go help the rest of the team."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. One night stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Angelssavoir
> 
> Wanted Garcia and Reid to have a one night stand which led to Garcia getting pregnant and having a baby. She doesn't let Reid know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!

Garcia sighs as she looks over to her little girl who was on the floor reading a chapter book. She was only 6 years old. She has light skin and brown eyes and brown hair just like her father. Spencer Reid.

It was a one night stand and she didn't think she would get pregnant. She and Spencer had too many drinks and one thing led to another and now she has this little girl named Mary. She was a genius like Spencer. She smiles at her little girl and gets up from the couch as the moon begins to shine through the blinds and picks her off the floor.

"Time for bed little one." She says and she heads to Mary's bedroom. She tucks her in the bed and kisses her goodnight. She walks back to the couch and turns the TV on and turn it down so it won't wake Mary up. Sometimes she wonders if she brings her to the BAU. She remembers when she told the team. They were all shocked but were happy. She did lie about the father and Morgan tried to get information out of her but stopped when she said that she didn't want the father to be in the baby's life.

When Mary turned 21 she was very much like Ried. Sometimes the team would tease her saying that she spends too much time with Spencer and that's why she is so smart. Mary smiles and teases back but she knows who her father is. Garcia told her when she was 15 years old. It's also the reason she has been spending time with Spencer.

Maybe one day she can tell her or Garcia to tell Spencer that he as a daughter who is a genius like him and her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. You are mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Crazynumnums.
> 
> Wanted a reid/JJ. JJ is jealousy and possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!   
Sorry that it is short!

All JJ could think was Reid. How he dresses, how he looks, the way he speaks and looks at her. She was completely in love with him and always find a way to get his attention and make him laugh.

Whenever the team has to be separated she would always go with Spencer and made sure that no one else goes with them.

They walked up towards a house and she knocks on the door. A young girl with blue hair and brown eyes wearing glasses open the door and lets them in the house. JJ didn't like how the girl looked at Spencer so she begins to ask questions. Reid looks around the house and sees nothing out of the ordinary.

Soon they had to leave and Reid notices the girl wasn't looking at him and cocks his head. "Spencer come on let's go." She says and they left the house and enter the car. JJ smiles and pulls him into a kiss. They have been dating for a year now and her jealousy had grown stronger. They pulled away and Spencer gives her a look.

"What you know she wanted you." She says a hint of jealousy in her voice. Reid shook his head and places his hand on top of hers. "You are the only one I want to be with," Reid says and she smiles." I know Spencer." She replied and drove back to the BAU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Don't call him that name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by criminalmindss312and309.
> 
> Wanted possessive Hotch/Reid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Reid was at his desk reading his book. Morgan walks in and smiles. "Hey, pretty boy how's your morning?" Morgan asks." It is going good and I fixed the coffee machine" He says remembering yesterday they couldn't get coffee because the machine was broken. "Oh good now I can get my coffee," Morgan says and heads to the breakroom.

Hotch wasn't a big fan of Morgan saying 'pretty boy' towards Reid since they are dating. He was afraid that Morgan was trying to take Reid away from him. He sighs and heads out of his office. He smiles as Reid reads his book that he had gotten him for a gift.

"Thanks, pretty boy for fixing the coffee machine," Morgan says and Reid smiles. "You're welcome." He says as he stands and places the book down. "Enjoying your book?" Hotch asks. "Yes, it is very interesting," Reid says.

It was the third time that broke Hotch. He glared at Morgan and told him to stop. The rest of the team was confused and didn't like how Hotch was speaking to Morgan. Reid tried to stop them from arguing but couldn't.

Hotch walks to his office and shuts the door. Morgan stares with angry eyes and was about to walk off." I'll talk to him, Morgan." Reid says. Morgan sighs and shakes his head. "The hell is wrong with me saying pretty boy to you, Reid?" Morgan asks. "Maybe he thinks you are saying that to get me away from him," Ried suggests. Morgan shakes his head. "No, I see you as a brother."

Reid smiles and heads towards Hotch's office and opens the door. "Aaron, can we talk?" Reid asks. Hotch sighs and nods his head. "Yeah, close the door. " He says. Reid asked his questions and got his answers. Hotch told Reid that he didn't like Morgan call him 'pretty boy' because he thought he was trying to take him away from him. Reid smiles and places a hand on top of Hotch's. You don't have to worry about that. "He sees me only as a brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Hotgiay.
> 
> Wanted Morgan to have a breakdown from what Carl Buford did to him and Reid comforts him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Derek sits in the couch at his house as Reid enters the living room. He notices that look away look in Morgans eyes and sighs. He slowly approaches Morgan and sits down. "Morgan," Reid calls out. Morgan frame began to shake and a shaky breath escapes his lips. "Hey, its okay Morgan. He's not gonna hurt you anymore." Reid says keeping his voice low and gentle.

Morgan remembers how Carl Burford abused him and how he hurt him. Tears begin to form and they slowly drip down and Morgan brakes down. Reid wraps his arms around Morgan and Morgan leans into the hug and clung on Reid. Sobs echo throughout the house. Reid was saying sweet nothings and was rubbing Morgan's back trying to soothe him.

Soon Morgan stops crying and looks up at Reid. "I'm sorry Spencer." morgan says in a whisper. "Morgan, it's okay to breakdown about it. You can't hold it in all in." Reid says with a kind smile on his face. Morgan smiles back and wipes his face with his hand." Thank you." Reid allowed Morgan to rest his head on his shoulder as he closes his eyes. Reid smiles and relaxes on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	7. I'll care for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by AmyJorumStitchery.  
Want Billy to kidnap her and want them to care for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this!

Billy smiles he enters the house and sees you sleeping in your bed with no covers on. You were wearing a t-shirt and shorts. His eyes lid up and approach her sleeping form. He gently touches your skin. You wake up and gasps as you see him smiling and pins you on the bed. He forces himself on you and you scream.

After he was done you pass out and was dragged to his car. Billy smiles and takes out a cigarette and lights it up. You eventually wake up and he turns his head and smiles. "You are awake." He says. You cringed as you smell the smoke coming off his breathing. "W-What do you want?" You ask. He coughs and looks out the front window. Billy doesn't answer and you look at his eyes.

You see a faraway look and you were able to see something wrong with him. "A-Are you okay?" You ask. He sighs and smiles. "I'm fine." He says and begins to drive the car. He lits up another cigarette and you rolled the window down. Billy glances at you as you rest your head on the side of the door. Obviously, something was wrong with him but you weren't sure what it was.

You and Billy stayed in the car for a while just driving around and he suddenly turns and parks the car. He gets out and walks towards the edge of the cliff. You get out and immediately get concern and rushes towards his side. Maybe it was the kind side off you that you decide to stay by his side but you did.

He told you what he witness when he was younger. After he was done you stare at the moon and you slowly hook a hand into his and he turns his head and you smiled at him. He was a broken man who needed help. "I'll take you back to your house." He says and you went back to the car and he drove you to your house. You get out. "Come I'll let you sleep on the couch. In the morning I'll cook breakfast then you can take a shower. I'll let you stay as long as you need" You say and a blush rises towards your cheeks. He gets out and follows you inside. Billy sits on the couch as you bring a blanket and a pillow for him. "Thank you." He says. "You're welcome! Now get some sleep. We have things to do tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. In the office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by criminalmindss312and309.
> 
> Wanted Hotch and Derek fucking in the office and get caught by Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Hotch smirks at Morgan as he begins to strip. Hotch was leaning against his desk his eyes filled with lust and want. Morgan grabs Hotch and pulls him into a deep kiss. Hotch moans against Morgan's lips. Morgan growls and begins to take off Hotch's clothes off and push Hotch against the desk.

Smirking he gets between Hotch's legs and pulls them over his shoulders. "No prepping?" He asks. "No just fuck me," Hotch says. Morgan smirks and enters Hotch. Hotch groans as Morgan begins to fuck him. Roughly moving his hips and slamming into Hotch. "Fuck Morgan!" Hotch cries out. Morgan grunts and fucks him harder going in deeper.

Emily walks into the BAU forgetting her bag that she needed. She walks over towards her desk and stops when she hears noises coming from Hotch office. She walks over to the door and opens it. She gasps and Morgan smirks. "Wanna join?" He asks as he slams into Hotch making his moan.

She blushes and shakes her head. "No maybe another day though." She winks and quickly leaves. A blush still on her face. Morgan laughs and pulls Hotch into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by criminalmindss312and309.
> 
> Wanted a female to get arrested on purpose so she can meet Hotch who had been arrested many times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

She sighs as she sits on the chair. She was being interrogated by Aaron Hotchner. She had fallen in love with him from him being arrested so many times. Her eyes lit up when he enters. He sighs and sits down and begins to talk to her.

She listens to every word he spoke. She had to bite down on her tongue to stop her from saying anything stupid. It was when she was asked a question. She smiles and answers the question. "I did it so I can meet you. I watch you on the television and I love how you have been arrested for so many times. " She says.

Hotch blinks and sighs. He shakes his head and stood up. "Don't follow my past. You are a good person. Let's keep it that way." He says and gives her a small smile. She smiles back and her eyes waters. "Okay I will do my best." She says and she was free to leave the police station. Hotch watches her leave and smirks. He knows she won't be gone long. He was able to tell by her body language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by criminalmindss313and309.
> 
> Wanted Hotch to go in a killing spree after he finds Reid in bed with Derek. The two of them are filled with guilt knowing who is the killer is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this even though it is short!

No one knew why Hotch quit the next day leaving the team behind. Hate rose within him and he snapped. He began to kill males with his gun. The team got called in for a case of young males dead in ditches. They got to the crime since and found out the names of the victims.

After getting information about the death Spencer and Morgan felt guilt. They knew who was doing the killing. Spencer looked at Morgan with worriedness and quilt." I think we know who is doing the killing." Morgan spoke to the rest of the team. "What then who is it?" Emily asks. "It's Hotch." All of them stood in shock. They couldn't believe that Hotch was the one doing the killing.

"So what are we going to do?" JJ asks. "We are going to have to treat him like an unsub," Rossi says. "I can't believe this!" Emily says and they agreed to her. "Let's go bring him in," Rossi says and soon they got him. Blood covering his face and he glares at Morgan and Reid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. The father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by criminalmindss312and309.
> 
> Wanted hotch to be pregant and Reid or Morgan is the father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!  
Sorry that it is very short!   
I have some ideas that I will type up over the weekends so there will be more than one update!

Hotch called Reid and Derek to come to his house. He was on the couch holding a pregnancy test in his hands. They came and he opens the door and lets them in. He sighs and sits back down. Reid and Derek give him concern looks. "Is everything alright Hotch?" Morgan asks. "No."He says and takes out the test from his pocket.

He hands it to Morgan and Reid. Both were shocked. Morgan sighs and shakes his head. "So one of us is the father?" Morgan asks. "Yeah," Hotch says. They stayed for the rest of the day and figured out who the father was. Morgan was the father and Hotch is keeping the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan finds Spencer singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Morgan sighs as he heads to Spencer's house for a movie night. He parks the car and knocks on the door. Remembering that Spencer had got him a spare key he takes it out and opens the door and steps inside. He walks in and stops. Spencer was in the kitchen and was...singing? Morgan blinks and waits until Spencer was done sing the song.

Morgan claps his hand making Spencer jump and turn around. His face goes red and looks surprised to see Morgan standing there. "H-How long have you been standing there?" Spencer asks. "Long enough to hear your beautiful voice singing," Morgan says and Spencer blushes. "Oh," Spencer says and Morgan pulls him into a hug. "What's the matter? You were amazing!" Morgan tells Spencer. "I guess so," Spencer mutters. You should sing more often. "Your voice is soothing."

Spencer smiles and puts the popcorn in the microwave. "Thanks." Morgan smiles and sits down on the couch in the living room. Morgan had got him to move in with him last year and it was the best decision that they made. Spencer sits down and places the bowl on the table and they begin to watch the movie.

The next day while Reid was getting ready Morgan recorded him singing and send it to Garcia. He smirks and knows that Garcia will not let this go. She was defiantly showing the audio to the others. It'll make Spencer mad but he can get over it. Morgan smirks and they headed off to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. You got the job!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rossi x Female reader.
> 
> You get the job as a FBI agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

You were walking around the store looking for paints and canvas. You hear laughter and notice him talking to two males. You look at the older male and try to remember where you have seen him before. You shrug and continue to look at the sections of paints. You sigh and crouched down and grabbed certain paints that you needed. You stood up and went to the other aisle that had canvases. You look at the different ones and decide to get the medium-size ones.

You hear laughter the same ones from earlier and turn around. One was dark-skinned and had his arms around the skinny light skin with light brown hair. Then it hit you. You saw him on a case that the FBI was working on. You were talking to Strauss about getting a job at the BAU. He looks at you and smiles. Hopefully, you got the job, I heard you were amazing as a cop." He says and you blush. "T-Thank you." You say and walk away quickly. You sigh and whisper to yourself. "I hope so too."

Next week you got a call that you got the job. You yell in excitement and the next day you went for your first day of work. You walk in and notice him and he smiles. "Welcome to the BAU." He says and winks at you. You blush and walk to the conference table and went to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	14. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requeted by criminalmindss312and 309.
> 
> Wanted Hotch and Emily to find out they are brother and sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Looking at the piece of paper that was covered in information about two kids from years ago. Hotch and Emily stare at it with disbelief. They were siblings? How and when and why went through their minds and they glance at each other.

"So you are my older brother?" Emily speaks slowly still confused.   
"Yeah, it appears so," Hotch says running his fingers through his hair. Both were confused about the information telling them that they came from the same parents. "I don't ever remember my mother telling me I have an older brother," Emily says and Hotch sighs. "Guess they didn't want us to know," Hotch says.

Well, at least we now know." Emily says with a smile as they head out to the car. Hotch smiles and nods. "Yeah just wait until the team finds out." He says and Emily laughs. "Yeah, that will be hilarious!" They get in and Hotch drove the car back to the BAU. They walk in and see the team talking and laughing. Emily looks at Hotch and laughs and Hotch shakes his head.

"Wait so you're telling me that you two are siblings?" Garcia asks.   
"Yes, we have the paper with us if you want to read it," Hotch says taking out the paper. Garcia grabs it and reads it. "Wow, but you two are so different." She says. "They did live in different places Garcia," JJ says smiling. "I know but still!" She waves the paper in the air making everyone laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	15. The Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by criminalmindss312and309.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being short!  
Not the best but I tried.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Hotch is a very serious person. He hardly smiles during the cases so he can keep himself and the team together.

Seeing dead people every time is hard for them especial if it is children. He is also determined to find the unsubs and to take them in. Not all cases go well. He also has to stay at the BAU to write up reports. Haley divorce him and left him and he also was abused.

It's when he spends time with the team he will smile and laugh and joke around. Spending time with the team brings him happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	16. He already knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second part of chapter 3!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Mary was at her mother's house chattering and laughing with her when she finally asks her mother the question. "Hey, mom when can I let Reid know that he is my father?" She asks. Garcia looks at her and smiles. "Well, you are 21 so I can't stop you. " Garcia says. "So I can tell him to meet me at the cafe shop?" Mary asks. "Yes, you can dear." She says and Mary hugs Garcia. "Thank you!" Garcia understood why she wanted her to tell Reid. They were both smart and she was a teacher at a college. She had the same color eyes and hair.

Mary had called him and asked him if he can come to the cafe. He said yes and will come to the cafe. She waits and bounce her leg up and down and biting her nails. She looks around and takes a deep breath. The doors open and Reid smiles and sits down. "So you have something to talk about?" Reid asks. "Okay well, first of all, let's go somewhere private." She says and they headed to the park that was closed by. "I don't want you to be mad at Garcia. I- I am your daughter Reid." She says and Reid lifts her chin and smiles. "I know. I had a feeling that you were mine." Mary gasps and hugs him,

"Wait so how'd you know?" She asks. "You had my eyes and my color hair. You were also very awkward and loved to read books." He says and she looks down and rubs her arm. "I wished sometimes that she told you but she said she was scared about how the team would react." She says and Reid nods. "I would be too if I was in her position," Reid says and rests a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad she allowed you to tell me, Mary. " Both smiled and hugged each other and stayed at the park for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	17. Singing part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from chapter 12!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Garcia smirks as she gets out of her house as she sends them the audio of Reid singing. She knew Reid would get upset but his voice needs to be heard by the others. She gets into her car and heads to the BAU.

The next day comes and Reid and Morgan enter the BAU. Rossi, Emily, JJ, and Hotch plus Garcia was in the room crowded around each other. "Hey what's going on?" Morgan asks as Reid sets down his coffee. They all had a big smile on their faces and Morgan sees the smirk on Garcia's face.

Shaking his head he wraps and an arm around Reid. "Garcia told them," Morgan says. Reid shrugs and smiles. "So? I was gonna show them eventually." He says and they all smiled and Morgan laughs. "Oh yeah when?" Morgan asks jokingly. "On your birthday! I'll sing happy birthday to you!" He says and smirks. And with that he did. He sang happy birthday to Morgan as they head over to his house to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	18. Too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to where Hotch snaps and goes on a killing spree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Reid sighs as they head to another house that Hotch had gone too. Blood was all over the floor and walls. In the pictures, the male victim had cuts all over his body and had bled quickly. "Well, at least Hotch is slowing down his killings." Morgan spoke." Yeah, I guess." The whole team feel bad and hurt that Hotch was doing this. Morgan and Reid had told them the reason why.

They come out of the house and went back to the BAU and talked more about Hotch but as unsub. Soon they found out where he was and they got into their vehicles and head to their destination. Hotch was inside a warehouse somewhere. They looked around and soon split up. Morgan and Reid. JJ and Emily and Rossi and another FBI agent.

Hotch was on a chair and looks up at Morgan and Reid. He gets up and walks up to them. Blood covers his hands and a machete in his right hand. He smiles and laughs. Knowing that if he attacks they will have to shoot him. Neither liked that idea.

"Hotch you got to stop," Morgan spoke firmly. Hotch just laughs and waves the weapon in the air." Please, Hotch you have to stop this is getting you no wear!" Reid says clutching his gun in his hands. The other four rush towards them and stood beside Morgan and Reid. "Aaron! Don't do this! This is not you!" Rossi calls out. Hotch cocks his head to the side and that's when they see blood dripping down his neck.

It was too late to save him and as he raises the weapon in his hands and runs up a gunshot rings out. Eyes widen as they watch Hotch falls onto his knees dropping the machete and gasping. Morgan shot him in the shoulder. Morgan sighs and shakes his head. They walk out of the building and watch as the EMTs get Hotch strapped in and sent to the hospital. Later that day they get a call that Hotch had passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	19. Pregnant!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Fearlesslexi.   
Wanted Werewolf Morgan and Vampire Reid to knot and get pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Reid moans as Morgan growls and thrusts into him hard. Pleasure went through his body making him shake. "F-Fuck! Morgan go faster!" Reid moans as he wraps his arms around Morgan's neck and pulls him closer. Morgan kisses him and thrust faster. "Mmm, I want to knot you," Morgan growls. "Then knot me! Get me pregnant!" Reid cries out. Morgan grips Reid by the hips and slams into him. Both came at the same time.

Reid grips the toilet bowl and throws up. He's been throwing up for the past week. Morgan watches with his arms crossed and leans against the door frame. "You okay?" He asks. Reid stood up and nods while he gets some water into his mouth and spits it out. "I think it worked," Reid says. Morgan smirks and pulls him into a hug. "So a vampire can get pregnant by a werewolf," Morgan says and Reid laughs. "Yep!"

Soon they were at the BAU and the team was sitting around. Garcia looked up and smiles. "I thought I was going to have to put a spell on you to get here faster!" She says making the team laugh and smile. "So how have you two been?" She asks. "Good," Morgan says as he wraps an arm around Reid. "Are you sure? Reid looks paler then he looked before." Emily asks. "Yeah, he'll be fine," Morgan says with a smile on his face. JJ sniffs and gasps. "Your scent smells odd." Reid smiles. Her eyes widen and grins."So a werewolf and a vampire can be parents."

After they told the team that JJ was correct they headed to the club and hanged out. Reid and Morgan sat at the table with Reid laying his head on Morgan's shoulder. "I'm glad we can be parents," Reid says as he rests his hand on his flat stomach. "Yeah me too." He says and kisses Reid on the forehead and watch the others dance or get hit on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	20. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of Vampire Hotch and Dragon Reid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

They all scouted the abandoned warehouse looking for an entrance to get inside. Spencer could tell they were inside with the way his blood and scales moved.

The warehouse windows were covered with wooden planks and it was rusting and almost look like it was falling apart. The team was worried and then Emily and Morgan found an entrance.

They went through the entrance and see cages empty but they all had blankets and pillows inside. "What the hell?" Emily whispers. They looked around and suddenly the lights went dark. Emily uses her powers and a burst of flames come out of her hands.

"Thank Emily," Morgan says and they continued to look around. A scream echos through the halls and Rossi and JJ quickly rushed to the sound. Henry was in a chair tied up and Jack was being lifted and placed on a table. A large needle rests beside him." Freeze FBI" Rossi growls out.

Chuckling he picks up the needle and was about to insert it into Henry but a bullet stops in. Jack yelps and climbs off the table and went to help Henry. JJ and Rossi helped the boys and the rest of the team showed up with other children.

All of the children went home to their families safe and sound. No one was hurt. Jack was in Hotch's arms and JJ was holding Henry. She smiles and looks at Reid. "Thank you."She says and Reid smiles back. Soon they all head home and the two boys slept in the same bed with their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	21. The baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part to when Hotch was pregnant!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Hotch lays on the hospital bed gripping the bar tightly making his knuckles turn white. He groans as a contraction pass through him. His water already broke so he was close to delivering. Morgan sat beside him whispering sweet nothing so comfort Hotch.

Almost an hour pass and Hotch was ready to give birth. He listened when he needed to push and when to stop and wait. After a couple of pushes, a scream erupts in the room and the doctors got the baby clean and allow Morgan to cut the cord.

"Congratulations you have a baby girl!" A nurse says handing Hotch the baby girl. Her skin was a light brown and had dark brown eyes and dark hair. Hotch and Morgan smile at the baby who was wide-eyed and looking around." So what is her name?" Morgan asks. " "Hanna," Hotch spoke sounding tired.

After a few minutes, the rest of the team join them and each holds Hanna in their arms. Hotch and Morgan watch and smile. They knew this baby is going to be spoiled. Especial by Garcia.

Soon they were able to leave and head home. Morgan drove back home while Hotch holds Hanna in his arms. Morgan pulled the car into the driveway and they head inside. They put her in the crib and walked and head off to bed. During the night Morgan got up and checked up on her each time she cried so Hotch could get rest.

Morning came and Hotch woke up from Hanna crying and got out of bed but not before noticing Morgan, not in bed. He went to Hanna's room and smiled. Morgan was on the floor with her beside her. She stops crying and looks at Hotch with happiness in her eyes. Hotch picked her up and chuckles. Morgan woke up and sits ups. Both of them looked at each other and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	22. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch and JJ fall in love without realizing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it is short but I hope you like it!

Hotch and JJ were walking in the sidewalk on a clear starry night just chattering and enjoying the night. Lamposts were lit lighting the sidewalk so people can see where they are going.

Cars honked, people, laugh and holding hands. JJ watches Hotch as he spoke to her about Jack. She listens and smiles. Her face relaxed but her heart was beating fast for some reason.

They stop in front of a lampost. "Well, I had fun thanks JJ." He says a smile on his face. She smiles back. "You're welcome!" Both had big smiles on their faces and as they said goodbye and begin walking they both looked back at each other and smiled bigger.

"I think I'm in love with JJ."  
"I think I'm in love with Hotch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	23. Mental Institution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by criminalmindss312and309.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Hotch couldn't believe his son was an unsub of many murders that had happened. At first, he denied it and continued to do the case but soon he found out that it is true. He lost it at that and the team sends him to a mental institution to help him out. 

Every day he would go back and forth either denying that his son is a murderer or was completely innocent. The team would come by and talk to him but soon enough he locked himself away from him. The whole case and his son made him lose his mind. 

Before he was sent to the institution and was at a crime scene he would see things that Jack would differently leave behind. First a bracelet than a necklace and soon different pieces of clothing. The team was the first to tell him that it was Jack.

Now inside a room that was just him he sighs and glances down at the materials that Jack had left at the crime scene. Tears ran down his face and denial ran through his veins and slams the items down and screams and punched the wall. Something that was true but he didn't want to believe it.


	24. Choosing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by criminalmindss312and309.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post it early since I got it done yesterday.   
Hope you enjoy!

It's hard to choose who you want to be with, especially if you are in love with two people. Hotch was in that type of situation with two of his team members. Emily Prentis and Spencer Ried. Both are good people and Hotch loves talking to both of them. The only thing that was bothering him that he had to choose who he wants to be with. Emily or Spencer. 

Sighing he glances at the clock on his nightstand which read 10 o'clock and sits up. Staring at his wall he begins to think about them. Mostly it was Spencer that came to his head. Knowing why he grabs his notebook and wrote something down. "I'm more in love with Spencer than I am with Emily. But what if he rejects me?" Hotch spoke to himself. "Worth a shoot I'll tell him tomorrow. We don't have to come in anyways."

Yawning he sets the notebook down and drifts off to sleep. Morning came and he had already taken a shower and had texted Spencer to meet him at his place. Hoping that Spencer won't reject Hotch had made him coffee and had a movie that Spencer had been wanting to watch. Today he was going to talk to Spencer about how he feels. 

Hearing a car door being slammed Hotch breathes in and breathes out. He approaches the door and allows Spencer. Spencer smiles and Hotch can feel his heart beat faster. Smiling back and steps to the side. "I have gotten the movie you wanted to see," Hotch says and Spencer's eyes lid up. Really!? That's awesome Hotch. 

Spencer sat down and Hotch got the movie ready. While the movie play Hotch listens to everything that Spencer said or did. Oh, how in love he was. Soon the movie was over and they head to the kitchen and talked about random stuff. Eventually, Hotch got the courage to tell Spencer how he feels. 

"Spencer, are you seeing anyone?"Hotch asks. Spencer shook his head. "No, but I do have feelings for someone. He is an awesome leader." Spencer spoke. Hotch observes and sees Spencer blushing. "I know I have fallen in love with someone on the team but I just hope they won't reject me." Hotch sighs. "I doubt that they would Aaron," Spencer says with a smirk as he moves closer to Hotch. Hotch looks at Spencer who smiles and Hotch had enough and smashes his lips onto Spencer's.  _ So glad he feels the same. _


	25. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by April.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The TV was on and Morgan and Spencer were sitting on the couch watching the movie. Morgan glances at Spencer and notices how messy his hair is. He moves his hand and was about to fix Reid's hair but Ried turns his head and stares at Morgan's hand. 

"W-what were you about to do?" Spencer asks. "I was just about to fox your hair," Morgan says. Spencer looks at Derek's hand and Derek can tell what he is thinking about and sighs. 

He reaches Ried's hand and holds them into his. "Spencer, I would never hit you or harm you. I am not him. You are everything to me." Morgan says and looks at Reid who's eyes were watery. "I-I love you, Morgan." Spencer blushes and hugs Morgan. 

Morgan smiles and Reid looked at Morgan. Lips crash onto each other. Reid moves so he is sitting on Morgan's lap. Morgan grips Spencer's hip and pulls him closer. Both pulled away to get some air. "Want to continue?" Morgan asks. Spencer nods and they both get up and head to the bedroom. 

Morgan opens the door and closes it as Spencer lays on the bed. Morgan crawls on top of him kisses him. Soon clothes were scattered all over the place and soft moans can be heard. "Morgan." Reid moans as he feels Morgan's hands roaming all over his body. 

Tell me what you want." Morgan says as he looks at Ried."I want you! I want you to please me!" Spencer cries out. Morgan chuckles and lines himself up and thrusts into Spencer. 

Moans echo through the room as Morgan slams into Spencer. His legs on Morgan's shoulder and his hands intertwined with the sheets. Tears run down his face as his whole body is in complete pleasure. 

"Morgan, I'm close!" Spencer cries out." Then cum."Morgan grunts out. Spencer cries out as he cums his back arching. Morgan groans and cums inside Spencer. Morgan slides out and lays down beside Spencer. Spencer looks at Morgan and snuggles into him. 'I love you." 


	26. blinding,spanking and gagging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by kinklander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

  
Emily smirks as she sees JJ in a blue lace bra and panties. She also had on a blindfold. "So you ready?" She asks. JJ nods and Emily who was holding a gag and puts it into JJ's mouth. Emily smirks and observes."God, you look hot." Emily spoke. "Now into the spanking. " 

Emily now sitting had JJ over her knees. She did 13 smack on JJ's now red marked ass because JJ had to tap her on the arm. Emily takes the ball out and JJ coughs. "You okay?" Emily asks. "Y-yeah I'm fine. Now it is your turn." 

JJ gently places the gag ball into Emily's mouth. Emily looks at JJ then to the blindfold. JJ picks it up and puts it over Emily's eyes. JJ got her to stand up and bend over the bed. She smacks Emily and counts. 

"Well you can handle the smacking a lot more then I can." JJ says as she was on her 21' st smack. Emily no longer had the gag ball nor the blindfold laughs." Maybe next time I should use a paddle." Emily says and JJ laughs. 


	27. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Spencer grips the bowl hard making his knuckles go white. Morgan was right beside him comforting him by rubbing soothing circles on Spencer's back. "You think you can go back to bed?" Morgan asks after a few minutes." Y-yeah I think so." Spencer says his voice raw from throwing up so much. 

"Okay good, I'm going to help you up." Morgan lifts Spencer off the bathroom floor and leads him to the bedroom and place him in the bed and put the cover over Spencer. "I'll be right back," Morgan says and heads out of the room. After a few minutes, Morgan came back with Spencer's favorite book and climbs beside Spencer and begins to read to him. 

"Morgan."Morgan stops and looks at Spencer. "What?" Morgan asks. Spencer smirks. "You're not reading the voices right." Morgan rolls his eyes and laughs. "Just let me read the book to you!" Spencer laughs and then coughs. "Okay, you can continue," Spencer spoke and Morgan continued. 

"And the end." Looking down he sees Spencer asleep and smiles. He places the book on the nightstand and kisses Spencer on the forehead and closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.


	28. Not Going to Leave you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Lilly!   
I had time to write it so instead of Sunday I decided to post it now.

Morgan thrusts deeply into Spencer making him moan. Morgan pulls him close to his chest and licks and nips at Spencer’s neck. “Morgan!” Spencer moans as Morgan bit down.” Yellow.” Spencer says indicating that Morgan needs to slow down. Normally he would want it fast but him saying that confused Morgan. “Yellow?” Morgan asks and Spencer bit his lips. 

He nods and Morgan slowed his place down. His hands cupping Spencers and turn Spencer’s face towards him and stop completely. He can see Spencer holding back tears. “Spencer, what’s wrong babe?” Morgan asks and Spencer looks down. “I- I just feel like you would leave me,” Spencer spoke. “Leave you? I would never I love you too much to leave you.”

“I know but I keep thinking that one day you wouldn’t want me anymore and just leave me behind.” Morgan cups his face. “No never you are my love and I don’t regret that I am with you. You are an amazing person and I love your brilliant brian and I love your rambling. You are my sunshine when it rains.”Morgan says and the tears in Spencer’s eyes fall. 

Trying not to cry Spencer hugs Morgan and Morgan hugs back tightly.” Let’s get some clothes on and we can cuddle.” Morgan spoke softly. “Okay.” Spencer agrees. Morgan and Spencer get off the bed and put on some clothes and got back in bed and Spencer wraps his arms around Morgan and sighs. Morgan leans down and kisses Spencer on the forehead. “I love you Pretty Boy,” Morgan says. “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and thanks for comments and kudos!


	29. Mental Institution Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by criminalmindss312and309.

Jack had somehow got out of jail and head to the mental institution that his father was in. He heard that his father had gone crazy as he denied that he was the unsub which is true now. He had made his father go crazy. 

Entering the building he asks the front desk to see his father. He heads to the room and opens the door. Hotch looking up and gasps. “J-Jack what are you doing here?” He asks. Jack can see he hardly eats and had bags under his eyes. “I want to talk,” Jack said and Hotch nods. “Yeah we can talk,” Hotch says and Jack smiles. “Good.”

Hotch stares at Jack and can see the emotions in him gone. Jack quickly takes out his gun and yells at him. “It’s your fault for had happened to mom! You could have saved her from that man!” Jack cocks the gun. No, Jack! Stop it you’ll regret this! I’m sorry for what happened to mom. It hurts I know but you still had me.”Hotch tried to get his son to calm down. 

“Oh, I won’t regret this,” Jack smirks. The gun went off but he misses and suddenly security had come and took the gun away and put him in cuffs. Hotch watches with wide eyes as they take Jack out of the room. Jack’s yells can be heard as they head out of the building. Tears ran down Hotch’s face. 


	30. In Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by criminalmindss312and309.

Spencer moans as Morgan fucks him and Hotch sucks on Spencer’s cock. They can hear cars honking as they were in the valley enjoying themselves. Morgans hands grip tightly on Spencer’s hips. 

“Fuck Morgan go faster!” Spencer moans out. Morgan sped up and Hotch pulls away and stands up. He kisses Spencer and presses his tongue against his swollen lips. Spencer parts his mouth and Hotch’s tongue explores his wet mouth touching everyplace in Spencer’s mouth.

Spencer pulls away to breathe and continues to make out with Hotch. They didn’t care if people saw all they wanted to do was do something adventurous. Morgan groans and slams into Spencer. Spencer moans. “Put Spencer on his knees,” Hotch says and Morgan was able to put Spencer on his knees. 

Hotch moves so his cock was in front of Spencer’s mouth. “Suck it.” Spencer nods and puts Hotch’s cock into his mouth. He swirls his tongue and hums which sends pleasure to Hotch. Hotch groans and grips Spencer’s face and slowly thrusts in and out. Spencer went to stroke his cock. Soft moans escape his mouth. 

Eventually, they all came and Morgan helps Spencer up and chuckles. “We should do this again,” Morgan says as they put on their clothes. Hotch and Spencer agreed and they walked to the car and head home.


	31. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by destiel67.

Morgan gaps at what he just heard. Was Reid really saying that about him? Why? home. What Buford has done to him was horrible. Morgan shivers and continues to do the case.

The case ended with Buford being arrested and Morgan and Spencer head home. Spencer glances at Morgan with worriedness. Something was bothering Morgan but Spencer doesn’t know what. After a few minutes of silence, Spencer broke it. 

“Are you okay Morgan?” Spencer asks. “We’ll talk when we get home,” Morgan says. Spencer knew that voice. He stays quiet and soon they were home. Getting out the car Morgan unlocks the door and they both entered the house. 

“Now can you tell me what’s wrong?” Spencer asks as he crosses his arms. Morgan sighs and turns towards him. “I overheard you saying that it is disgusting for the unsub to assault boys. I-I thought you were talking about me.” Morgan spoke. Spencer takes a step towards him. “I never said it was you and I’m sorry that’s what you thought. I know you would never do that to anyone. Morgan, I am sorry.” 

Morgan glances down and then up at Spencer. Morgan takes a step towards him and pulls him into a hug. Spencer hugs back and kisses Morgan on the cheek. “You okay now?” Spencer asks. “Yeah, I’m fine now. Thanks.” Spencer smiles and releases the hug. Good now, let’s cook your favorite meal.”


	32. Garcia joins the spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by jackchoff.

JJ and Emily were laying on the bed tied up and both were gaged and blinded. How they got is by asking Garcia to join them. Of course, she immediately said yes and now here she is wearing pink lace panties and bra she stood in front of the bed while holding a paddle. 

“So who shall go first?” Garcia smirks as she looks at the two. “Emily or JJ?” She looks at Emily first. Emily tries to sit up but with her being tied down she couldn’t. Garcia chuckles and helps her sit up. She rests a knee on the edge of the bed and smirks. “You want to get spanked?” 

Emily nods and Garcia moves so she is sitting on the bed. “Get on your knees and face your ass towards me,” Garcia commands. Emily moves and wiggles her ass in the air. “Wooh someone really wants to get spanked!” Garcia says and rubs the paddle on Emily’s ass. “Ready?” She asks. Emily nods and a Garcia smacks her. “One,” Garica says and continues to smack.

“50.” She ends the spanking and rubs Emily’s red-marked cheek. “Okay JJ now it’s your turn.” She says and helps JJ onto her knees. Glancing at Emily she sees tear marks on her face reaches towards her hand. Emily tries to speak but all came out as gibberish. “I’ll take it out.” Garcia leans over and takes the gag out. “I’m okay JJ I had worst,” Emily says and rests against the pillows. “Don’t worry I’ll go easy on you JJ,” Garcia says and kept her words. In the end, JJ’s ass wasn’t as red like Emily’s


	33. Dominated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by smackingdeescheeks.  
Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Sorry that it is very short!

It was Halloween day and Garcia, JJ, and Prentiss were dress up as playboy bunnies. Instead of going trick or treating they decided to have a sexy fun time with Ried. JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia were gaged and had a vibrator that was set on by Reid.

Reid smirks at the three girls who were laying on the bed tied up. The setting of the vibrator was low so after a few minutes, Reid decides to put it higher. The girls moan as the vibrations went through them.

They stayed like that for a while. Ried had set rules for them. One they could not tough themselves, two they couldn’t cum until Ried allows them too and three they can’t beg. Reid sets the vibrator higher and watches them squirm.

“On the count of three, you may cum.” He says and begins to count. “One. Two. Three. Cum!” They obeyed and all three came hard. After their high Ried leans down and unties them and takes the gag out. He stops the vibrator and chuckles. 

“So how was that?” He asks. “That was good. You are very good at dominating.” Prentiss spoke. “Yeah, we should do this again,” JJ says. They smiled at each other and begin to laugh. “God we are a mess!” JJ laughs. “But not Ried.” Garcia sings out. 

  
They all looked at Ried and smirk. They take out the vibrators and set them on the bed. They stood up and surround Ried. “Good thing we bought one for you. Now it out turns to torture you.” Ried gulps and nervously chuckles.    



	34. Gag and Vibrators.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by criminalmindss312and309.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last request for a while. I am going on hiatus.

Emily smirks as Hotch was on the bed with a gag in his mouth and a vibrator hooked up to his cock. He groans as she sets the settings higher. The vibration sends shivers down his spine. “Enjoying this aren’t you?” She says smirking as she kneels a knee down on the bed. Hotch glances up and nods. 

His face was red and sweat was dripping off his hair and rolls down his face. Tears had been threatened to fall but Hotch hasn’t allowed them to fall. Emily moves so she was behind him and rests her hands on his shoulders. 

“Should I put the vibrations higher or lower?” Hotch groans and grunts. He wanted her to lower the vibrations. “Higher? Okay then.” She says and the vibrations went higher. Hotch groans and squirms. His body shakes.” You want to cum?” She asks as she leans down to his ear. 

Hotch groans and white streaks cover his stomach and the sheets. She smirks and gets off the bed and stands in front of Hotch. She chuckles and takes the gag off then the vibrator. “Well, that was fun.” She says. “Sure was,” Hotch says and lays back on the bed. Tired he quickly falls asleep.


	35. Very Important Please Read!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day!

Hello everyone! Sadly I am not back since I am no longer into Criminal Minds. I want to thank everyone who wrote a comment or read. I had fun. Sorry for anyone who wanted more requests written. Maybe one day I'll get back to it but for now, I am closing this work. I honestly did not think I would get this much attention for this work.

Thank you, guys! You were the best!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and checking this out and see ya next time!


End file.
